Hurricane
by screamingknight
Summary: "I don't know how to explain what I can do, but whenever I want to leave a place I just do. And than I heard you calling me. I followed your voice and wound up in your living room. You'll only see me if I want you too, If I touch you."
1. How to Stop an Exploding Man

A/N: I am the shittiest person for staring a new fic I know. Sorry people. But I got into Heroes and fell in love with a couple of characters. Please let me know if you guys want more.

Peter couldn't help but sketch what he saw. Roses...A bunch of roses, cluster on a shoulder. But why did he keep seeing roses. He wiped a hand over his face before letting out a frustrated sigh. Roses. What did that mean? He sat on the couch After fighting Sylar and finding out Claire was his niece, everything seemed messy. Everything seemed...scattered. What was going to happen to him? What was going to happen to the city.

He just wanted things to go right. But why did he keep seeing Roses. What would they lead him too. He wanted to call Mohinder ask what he thought the flowers meant. But would he believe him?

It was becoming all too much. And now Claire was to be sent away to Paris. Nathan and his Mother were being unreasonable. He needed Claire, for...something. And now Roses. On someone's shoulder. A tattoo maybe. But whose?

He lifted himself off of the couch and started to pace. He needed answers. Peter needed to see more. Needed to draw more.

"So if you're a ballerina, why don't you wear pink? Or a tutu?" The small girl colored in her drawing, glancing up once a few times at the woman.

"You're hilarious kid. Not all _dancers_ have to wear a tutu. We do have normal lives. And we don't have that 'Ooh save me superman', look." The woman also colored in one the girls drawings. "We can be pretty bad ass too."

Molly giggled. "I think you're scarier than the boogeyman."

The woman cocked an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Oh thanks I'll remember that the next time you want me to come hang out." Molly giggled once more.

The woman jumped at the sound of footsteps coming from the hallways. She quickly jumped up, kissed Molly on the head, and vanished before the young girl's eyes.

This was a routine for Molly and the woman. Miloh. That's her name. Molly always thought it was a weird name for a girl. But Miloh never complained when the little girl teased her. She just shrugged it off and teased the girl on her height.

They met one year ago; Before Molly's parents were killed by the 'boogeyman'. Miloh just popped up one day in Molly's room.

"I found you!" Was all the little girl said to the older woman.

And that was that. Miloh never questioned it, neither did Molly. They were friends. Molly found comfort in the woman. and Miloh she grew to love the little girl. When she found out about Sylar she swore to keep Molly safe. And if visiting her meant keeping her safe then so be it.

Miloh fell into her mattress exhausted. Molly had been calling to her more and more lately and it was draining her to make the trip multiple times. But there was something Molly was terrified off. Something worse than the Sylar. This man looks back. Whatever it could be must have really spooked the kid. Molly never wanted to be alone after that.

Miloh closed her eyes in frustration. If only she knew what she was. Maybe she could help the girl.

 _Roses….Roses._

She shot up. "Hello?"

 _What does this mean?_

"Anyone there?"

Her room changed as she got up off of the bed. A man paced rubbing his forehead muttering about roses. He looked at her...did he see her? She didn't touch him yet.

"What do they mean?" He picked up a pencil and a sketch book. He scratched hard and fast with a confused look on his face. After he was done he ripped some of the pages and laid them on the ground. After some time with the pages he sat back.

Miloh squatted down next to him with wide eyes. It was her. At least her torso. But it was her. The small moles scattered across her collarbone. Her hair framing her shoulders. Her tattoo on her shoulder. She looked to the man and then back at the drawings.

"Who the hell are you, man?" She shook her head. She went to place her hand on his shoulder but he jolted up at the sound of heels.

"Peter what are you up to?" An older woman with a stern face walked over to the drawings. "What are these? Nudes?"

"Uh...no! They're…" He began picking up each drawing. "They're something I saw. Someone I saw."

"Where's her face?"

"I can't see it for some reason...Like she's...blocking me." Peter looked up at her, still not seeing her.

"Peter?"

"I have to go." He dropped the drawings on the couch and made his way to the door.

"PETER?" The older woman yelled.  
"I'll be back to say goodbye to Claire."

"Where are you going?"

"To find the Roses!"


	2. Miracles

A/N: I love Peter so heres some Peter/OC Action. I know it's not much. but hey it's a start. I don't really know what I want all her powers to be so it'll be a little bit before I reveal all of it. Anyway please fave and review. I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Also I know these chapters are short.

Chapter 2 ~ Miracles

She followed him about five blocks before pushing him into an empty alleyway. He fell with a loud 'Oof' and glared at the woman in surprise.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"You were calling me."

Peter stood up slowly. Taking in her appearance. She was only in a pair of black jeans, boots, and a white shirt that hung a little low on her shoulder; just enough for Peter to see the roses. He quickly pushed her shirt off of her shoulder and touched the skin inked of roses.

"You...You have the roses."

Miloh looked at the man.

"I got them when I turned twenty-one. A gift to myself." She shrugged bringing Peter out of his trance.

"Uh, sorry." He fixed her shirt and stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Miloh. Miloh Creed." She shivered. "You were calling me."

"I was?"

She nodded.

"How did you find me?"

"I just did. It's one of many things I can do."

"What else can you do?"

She stood silent before rubbing her arms. "Listen I just met you and I don't think I trust you enough to be just showing you what I can do. Bad enough I already revealed to you who I am. I don't need them trying to find me again. Dodged that freaky bullet."

He was shrugging off his coat and wrapping it around her before she could protest. "What bullet are you talking about?" He rubbed at her arms. He stepped back once more when she didn't answer him. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you. I just...I just need answers."

"...When I was about eight I disappeared from my grandmother's house without using the door or the windows. They found me in a whole other state." She looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to explain what I can do, but whenever I want to leave a place I just do. And than I heard you calling me. I followed your voice and wound up in your living room. You'll only see me if I want you too, If I touch you."

"But what can you do to stop it!?"

"Stop what? It's bad enough I don't know who the hell you are."

"My name is Peter Petrelli. For reasons I can't explain right now, This city is going up in flames and I think it's because of me. But I saw you. In my future. Helping me somehow...I don't know how."

They stood in silence for awhile.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." She handed him back his jacket before leaving the alley. He followed.

"Wait! Please. I know you can do something to help."

"Yeah how?"

"I don't know."  
"You don't know?" It wasn't a question. Who ever this man was, he was nuts. Just another wacko calling out random stuff. She started to leave again not caring anymore. She had to get back to her apartment to sleep.

He grabbed her wrist hoping she would understand. She needed to understand. She was apart of this whether she liked it or not. Maybe she would kill Sylar. Maybe she had the power of water. She had to have something.

"You have a scar on your ankle."

Miloh looked back at him, her heart beginning to race. "Lot's of people have scars on their ankle. You get scraped up as a kid."  
"No. Yours is different. It's in the shape of an 'S'. But with lines that go through it." His hand started to warm up before he could stop it. "No. Not here."

Before he could sprint away from her she placed her hand over his. A calming feeling washed over Peter. He felt light, almost euphoric. He was so stunned he almost shouted in glee.

"How…?"

"I don't know. It just happens. I'm not suppressing it I'm just...making it go away for a little. It doesn't get rid of your ability." She gulped.

"What else can you do?" He gave her a gentle smile.

"Much more than you think."

"Show me."


	3. Underlying Truth

A/N Because I have been binge watching Heroes so...Here.

Chapter 3 ~ Underlying Truth

It had been a full hour before Peter burst through the door of his family home. He knew what to do. He knew how to stop it. How to stop New York city from exploding. She was the key. Miloh. The girl with the roses. He told her to meet him here in twenty minutes. He had to introduce her to Claire.

He grabbed the sketch book and started drawing once more. It was once again of her. Miloh. This time clear. Her striking blue eyes. Her messy brown hair. Her tattoos. And once again she was naked. Why did he keep seeing her naked? Heat started to form up his neck. She was beautiful. Hauntingly beautiful.

"Peter? Where have you been?" Angela walked toward her son with a concerned look on her face.

"I, uh, I found the roses. A woman named Miloh Creed. If someone can help stop the me from destroying this city and killing thousands it's her."

She took the sketch book from him and examined his designs. "You said her name was Miloh Creed?"

"Yes. Ma, are you even listening to me? She can stop this! She can stop me!"

Angela glanced at her son before slamming the book closed and thrusting it into his hands.

"I don't want to hear anymore. This is nonsense. Come today is your brother's big day I don't want to hear anymore of these explosions and people dying."

"But mo-"

"I said enough! PETER."

Miloh sucked in as much air as possible. It felt like she was being suffocated and then thrown from her bedroom onto a painted floor. She was definitely not in her apartment anymore.

She lifted herself onto her hands and took in her surroundings. It was a loft. A dark loft. filled with paintings and a foreboding feeling. The floor was the most terrifying. A giant explosion in the center of a city. _Oh god...New york city. Is this Peter's loft?_

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Everything seemed to stop. Everything did stop. "So it is true. I call out you drop in. The visions are right."

"How…"  
"Can I see you? Simple. You're not very careful. Kind of sloppy if you ask me." Large fingers massaged her shoulders. "But you. I got visions of something very interesting. Visions of you and me destroying the world. Together."

Peter was getting anxious. Miloh was already an hour late and Claire was suppose to be leaving soon. "I thought I wasn't gonna get to say goodbye."

"And I thought that lady was suppose to be here by now. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she got cold feet."

"No...She seemed like she got the concept of what was going on. She agreed to meet me here. She agreed to help."

"Maybe she got scared."  
"She's not the type."  
"How'd you know?" Claire narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

"I just do. I seen it." He grabbed the sketchbook once more and flipped through the pages to her. "Look. She's here by my side. In this one she's with me when I explode." He flipped again and tried to fumble the book close. "Uh...that was, um. Nothing."

"Okay. So you keep seeing this one girl, even naked, and now she won't show up. You guys didn't exchange phone numbers or something?"

Peter closed his eyes. "Damn it!"

"You didn't get her number and you spent almost half the day dreaming about her. Nice one."

"You're the first person I didn't need to touch to see me." She sat in a computer chair as he painted.

"My abilities are much, much more advanced than others. And yours, well, yours are something that not even Mohinder can decipher what you are." He turned slowly. "What you can do."

"Dude, _I_ don't even know what I can do." She moved to get up but something pushed her back down onto the chair.

"How many powers do you have?"

Sylar smoothed back the woman's hair. "Not enough. And yours will be the icing on the cake."

"You're going to kill me?"

"That's not what the painting says."

She looked up at the lines and colors. He was quite the artist.

"Is that-"

"Me and you. Together. Watching as New York City burns to the ground. Watching by my side." He circled the girl. Like a predator ready to strike his prey.

"No...That's impossible."

"Oh my dear, it's very possible."

She had to get to Peter had to warn him. She wasn't here to help save the world. She was here to destroy it.


End file.
